Just Sing Along To My Stereo
by DarkDreamDistance
Summary: Puck wants Blaine to enjoy his time at Mckinley and not be scared of bullying or there first Glee performance. Puck/Blaine or Bluck oneshot


**Before story Author Note** - Well this is my first story since I made my new account. For of those who may not know I'm DnxDarkDevil and this is my new account since I had some technical difficult with my last account and Email.

So I love Glee and everyone in it. I just love some people more the others and as you can tell I have a strange feeling that pulls me to everything Puck/Blaine. 

I know this story might have a few or a lot of mistakes and they are all mine since I've not done this in a long time and I'm a little rusty. 

Please Enjoy

* * *

><p>Math was never Pucks favorite subject and he always felt like going to sleep during class. That's probably why he spent more time in the nurse's office sleeping instead of being in his math class.<p>

He didn't even know he still had one until he found out Lauren shared his Algebra 1 class with him and the only reason he started to attend class again was just so he can flirt with her. That was a mistake since she ignored all his attempts and forced him to do his class work.

He was surprised when the end of the year came around and he somehow managed to pass all his classes with the skin of his teeth and move on to the next grade. His Senior Year.

Now he shares his Algebra 2 class with Santana, who decided to start talking to him again after him and Lauren spilt after Nationals, Rachel and Artie who sat in front of them.

Puck had a very certain way he did his classes. Since the teachers bored him he would space out during class and always take his books home so he could do it for homework.

So for an hour he would sit propping his head up, pretending to listen, and stare at the board while the teacher explained whatever lesson they were going over.

"Are you even listening to me, Jew-Hawk?" Santana whispered to him as she filed her nails.

Also when Artie wasn't fast enough to wheel up beside him Santana would take over the empty seat and start talking to him. He never really listened to her and she probably knew it, but didn't care.

"No." Puck said in a half sleep half awake tone. He heard her say something in Spanish and from what little he knows it was something like dumbass. He was right when he heard Rachel giggle from her seat.

"Take this list." She slid him a piece of paper with some names on it." And go to Claires. You know the one in the mall not in the plaza."

"Why can't you go? I don't really want to see that one girl again. She scares me now." Puck said as she was putting the paper in his jacket pocket.

"Because I'm not the one who got a blowjob from her in the photo booth and now gets discounts when she is working." Santana said acting normal when Mrs. Parker turned around and looked them both over.

They both gave an honest I'm-listening smile and all she did was shake her head and continue with her lecture on the basic operations of polyno something.

"Well I'll do it later. I have plans and stuff with." He was cut off by Rachel turning her chair around as Mrs. Parker continued her speech.

"Did I hear something about discounts and Claire's because you know Noah that I love shopping at Claire's. They have such cute headbands and I really need to get some new ones so that I can have one for every one of my unique outfits." Santana coughed something like Old Baby Lady which Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned back around in time for Mrs. Parker to finish her lecture and for class to end. Can smart kids see the future?

Puck pushed Artie out of class and towards his locker. Santana was right behind him with Brittany who appeared out of nowhere and leaned down to give Artie a kiss.

She managed to look over the stupid comment Artie made to her last year and they got back together the beginning of summer. Now it was the middle of September and they have been going strong since.

"Are you going to go do it for me or not Jewoids?" Puck hated these nicknames she gives him because they all start with Jew and she thinks they're insulting him when they really just give him something to laugh about later.

"Yea San I'll go do it." She gave him one of her smiles which looked like a grin and looked at her cell phone." Well you have about three minutes till class starts. You better hurry and go before the bell rings." She said as she walked with Brittany who pushed Artie to their next class.

Puck started down the hall which was close to being deserted. He was going to be late for class since his locker was on the over side of school, but that's not where he was heading.

Turning a corner a smile formed on his face as none other than his boyfriend Blaine Anderson was still at their locker.

Puck wont every forget how he first met Blaine at Sectionals last year when Kurt switched over to Dalton. He wouldn't have even known what the boy looked like if Kurt didn't have a picture of him at his house.

~Flash-Back~

Puck was waiting in line for a cup of coffee, for Rachel who needed something to distract her from the Finn and Santana thing, when he noticed that right next to him in the other line was Blaine.

He had never met the boy before and was always gone with Finn when he came over to the Hummel-Hudson house with Kurt.

He noticed how everything about the boy was perfect. His hair was combed over perfect, his uniform was clean with all the buttons in the right hole, his tie was straight and tucked inside his blazer. His shoes were clean and sparkled like they were polished every hour.

When it was Puck's turn to order the person behind the counter said they have enough for one cup and someone else wanted it as well. Looking over he seen Blaine was looking at him smiling.

"You can give it to him and I'll just have to do without. Real nasty habit of mine to drink a cup to calm my nerves before a performance." He said as he patted Puck on the shoulder before he walked past him to head for the Warblers green room.

For some reason Puck felt like he had done something wrong and he didn't do anything bad at all today. Paying the man Puck started to head for his teams green room.

Walking down the halls he couldn't stop thinking about the Warbler and that smile he gave him. It was a real smile not one of those fake smiles people gave him so they wouldn't have to deal with him.

He kept walking down the long hallway and walked right past a door that read 'New Directions' on a piece of paper. He passed a few of the Warblers leaving there respective room and when he walked up to the door that read 'Warblers' he found it empty expect for one person who was sitting in a chair listening to a iPod.

Blaine was the only one in the room and Puck was surprised Kurt wasn't around. Puck could see that Blaine was still nervous since he was tapping the ground out of beat from whatever was playing on the iPod.

Walking up Puck didn't have to do anything as Blaine pulled out his ear buds and gave him a wide eyed look as he soon realized they were the only ones in the room.

Blaine didn't have time to say anything as Puck put the cup of coffee in front of the boy and looked away." Turns out I got the order wrong so I figured you could have it." He said as the cup was taken out of his hands.

Blaine looked at it for a few seconds before he could think of what to say." Let me pay you for this." He said setting the cup down and fishing for his wallet out of his pants.

"Don't worry about it." That was all Puck said as he quickly turned around and left the room hurrying back to his team and a furious Rachel. Listening to the short Jew girl was painful, but seeing that smile on the prep school boy's face made it all better.

When they were going to announce the winner Puck felt nervous like the rest of the club. He looked over to the Warblers to see how Kurt was doing and caught Blaine looking over at him with a smile on his face.

They looked at each other for awhile before Blaine mouth 'Thank-You'. Puck smiled and gave him that signature wink he gave everyone.

~Flash-Back End~

Black curls bounced as Blaine bobbed his head to the music coming from his iPod. He was exchanging his books for his next class and didn't notice Puck walk up behind him and slid his arms around his waist.

Blaine was startled and tensed up when he felt arms around him, but soon calmed down when he realized whose they were. Pulling one ear bud out Blaine continued to grabs his books as he spoke." You're going to be late for class again Noah. I feel bad that's it's my fault that your late every time."

"Babe it's not your fault you're so damn hot and I can't keep my hands off of you." Puck said as he started to slide his hands up Blaine's shirt while he left a trail of kisses to Blaine's ear.

The curly haired teen started to giggle as calloused hands rubbed his tickle spots on his stomach, but the giggles gave way to a low moan as Puck nibbled on Blaine's ear.

Silence filled the hallway as Blaine covered his mouth with a blush on his face and Puck helped back his laughter.

Even though Karofsky and Santana started the Bully Whips last year and McKinley was finally a bully free place Blaine still was a little scared from what all Kurt had told him.

When Blaine put his last book in his bag and closed his locker Puck grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder with his own and they walked down the hall to their next class.

Puck never had to thank anyone for his relationships, but when Blaine and him started to fool around at the Hummel-Hudson when everyone went to bed he had to start thanking Kurt.

One night they were in the guest room making out and Kurt walked in, saying he uses the closet for extra space, and caught them Puck thought it would be over. So many years of torturing him Puck knew for sure that he would tell everyone about them, but to his surprise Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and said "Karma has many forms. Your karma from me is that you're gay."

After that Kurt helped Puck and Blaine see more of each other besides staying the night at Kurt and Finns house or the long trips to Westerville.

When Puck finally convinced Blaine to transfer to McKinley he knew he would have to come out and on the first day he made it known he was gay by walking up to Blaine grabbing him by the waist and dipping him down into a heated kiss that was broken up by Coach Sylvester spraying them with a fire hydrant.

"You ready for our performance today?" Blaine said as they turned a corner and headed for his biology class.

"Yea babe. We've been practicing a week straight. I swear I think when I'm talking to someone I start singing." Blaine chuckled.

Mr. Schue wanted this year to start off good and for everyone to be happy. So he came up with an assignment where all the couples had to pick a song to show how wonderful being in love was.

Puck and Blaine never sang together, besides riding in the car or sitting alone together, so this was going to be there first time in front of people and they could both say they were nervous.

Rachel and Finn got back together over the summer, but even though Rachel said they would do fine and probably win it didn't help ease their nerves.

"So after class we'll meet behind the stage. Did you bring your outfit?" Blaine said stopping in front of the biology room and grabbed his backpack from his boyfriend.

"Yea it's in my locker." Puck said.

They stood in silence looking at each other. Blaine's teacher called out for him to come in and Puck knew he was scared to do anything in front of people.

Grinning, Puck grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine knew this was going too happen just like all the other times that Puck kisses him in public. Once the catcalls and whistling started the curly haired teen relaxed and kissed back.

"Mr. Puckerman I will kindly ask you to stop sucking the color from Mr. Andersons face so he can attend his class." Mr. Lariod said as he tapped his foot against the ground.

Pulling away Puck grinned and whipped his mouth." Sorry Mr. Lariod wont happened for awhile." He said turning around and walking down the hall leaving a blushing Blaine to deal with a lecture about the scene in the hall.

Puck and Blaine met behind the auditorium when school was over, getting dressed in there outfits. Blaine wore a black suit vest with a grey tie and Puck was dressed up as a B-Boy wearing a black wifebeater, a jacket that was unzipped and hung off his shoulders, baggy pants and a pair of tennis shoes.

As they finished getting dressed they could hear Mr. Schue talking outside to everyone about the assignment again.

"Still nervous babe?" Puck said walking over to him holding his pants up as he tightened the belt.

Fixing his tie for the twentieth time Blaine nodded to his boyfriend as he took a good look at him." You could pull off the B-boy look you know that?" He said walking over and fixing a few things on his boyfriends outfit.

"You think? I don't like these pants so loose. If I wore pants like these every day I would rather walk around in my boxers." Puck said as he tried to fix his saggy pants while Blaine messed with his outfit.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in your boxers everyday at school. It would make my first year back at public school enjoyable." Blaine said chuckling as he turned Puck's hat to the side.

"Whatever you would rather see me naked then in my boxers." Puck said with a laugh as he watched his boyfriends face light up bright red as he pictured the thought in his head.

Soon Blaine was smiling and Puck couldn't help but wonder why.

"Thank you Puck. You told me that you would make my time at McKinley better then Dalton and you've kept to your word." Blaine grabbed onto Puck's arms to keep him from falling as he stood on his tiptoes and placed his lips to Pucks.

The kiss was cut short as they heard there names and they hurried to take their positions.

Once Mr. Schue was off the stage the lights went off and the curtain was pulled to reveal Blaine sitting at the piano and started to play.

_My heart's a stereo__  
><em>_It beats for your, so listen close__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio__  
><em>_Turn me up when you feel low__  
><em>_This melody was meant for you__  
><em>_Just sing along to my stereo__  
><em>  
>Puck jumped out from the darkness and as Blaine continued to play the piano the whole stage lit up as Puck started in.<p>

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve__  
><em>_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else__  
><em>_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that__  
><em>_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that_  
><em>Furthermore, I apologize for make skipping tracks<em>_  
><em>_This the last girl that play me, left a couple cracks__  
><em>_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that__  
><em>_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

Puck walked over to the opposite end of the piano and put a hand on it as he smiled at Blaine.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand__  
><em>_I sing a song and the image grab you by the head__  
><em>_Keep stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
><em>_And know my heart is a stereo, that only plays for you_

Blaine smiled back as he continued the song and Puck started to show off some of his B-Boy moves.

_My heart's a stereo__  
><em>_It beats for your, so listen close__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio__  
><em>_Turn me up when you feel low__  
><em>_This melody was meant for you__  
><em>_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

Puck ran over and grabbed Blaine by the hand as the band continued the song and brought him to center stage for their last bit. As Blaine sung Puck echoed the ends of what he sang.

_I only pray you never leave me behind__  
><em>_Because your music can be so hard to find_

Blaine stood in front of Puck and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers.

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine__  
><em>_Our love is never dying, a chain in my mind_

They both turned and faced everyone as they finished the song.

_My heart's a stereo__  
><em>_It beats for your, so listen close__  
><em>_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio__  
><em>_Turn me up when you feel low__  
><em>_This melody was meant for you__  
><em>_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

As they both stood breathing hard, still holding hands, Puck could feel how the silence was affecting Blaine as he could feel him shivering.

The silence was broken by Rachel who jumped up and started to clap and Finn followed behind her with whistles. Soon everyone was standing and clapping and Blaine started to calm down Puck could see the smile forming on his face.

"That was spectacular you two." Mr. Schue said as he walked up on stage clapping.

Everyone sat back in their seats except Brittany who stood and raised her hand.

Mr. Schue gave a confusing look towards the girl." Yes Brittany did you have something you wanted to say?"

The girl nodded her head." Mr. Schue is HE your son?" She put emphasis on the 'he' part as she pointed to Blaine.

Everyone burst out into laughter as Blaine and Puck left the stage. They both walked hand in hand with Blaine leaning his head on Pucks arm.

Puck knew it would take time for Blaine to settle into McKinley and he would be there to help him anyway he could.

* * *

><p><span>Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine <span>

I've never done a story of Glee where they sing in it. I usually just say they sang this so I apologize if it was confusing. I love review and feedback.

And since glee is starting in one week and two days I'm going to get back into writing fanfic and my target is Puck/Blaine.


End file.
